watheoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Theory: Who will become Leader after Firestar?
This theory has been proven, so it no longer a theory. =Firestar's Death= It has been confirmed that Firestar WILL die. It is not known how, or exactly when, but it's rumored to happen before the end of the Omen of the Stars series. It's also said (though it needs to be cited) that Brambleclaw will never be Leader. This leaves many possibilities as to who will succeed Firestar. =Possible Successors= Graystripe - Graystar As past Deputy, Graystripe is an obvious choice. He has experiences in leading the Clan by himself, and in dealing with other Clans. Reasons This May Happen *As said before, he already has experience leading ThunderClan, and has been Deputy before. *If Brambleclaw dies, and Firestar must choose a new deputy, it's extremely likely he'd pick his best friend Reasons This May Not Happen *Graystripe is as old as Firestar, who will have gone through nine lives by the time he dies. If Graystripe gains his own nine lives after that, he'll most likely die of old age fairly early in his leadership. *The Erins didn't seem too keen on having Graystripe replace Brambleclaw Lionblaze - Lionstar Due to him being near-invincible, Lionblaze is another likely choice. It's confirmed that Firestar will find out about the Three, meaning he might know about Lionblaze's powers by the time the Clan needs a new deputy. Reasons This May Happen *He won't lose his lives in battles easily and can protect the clan untill he loses his nine live.(Very long time later) Reasons This May Not Happen *The Erins said it will be someone unexpected. He would be an obvious choice Brackenfur - Brackenstar Firestar almost chose him as the cat to replace Graystripe as deputy, before Leafpool got a sign that Brambleclaw should replace Graystripe instead. He may end up being leader after all. Reasons This May Happen *''He would be a great leader'' and lead the clan with wisdom. Reasons This May Not Happen *He would be too old and make other cats have bad ambitions. Cinderheart - Cinderstar Though there's not much backing behind this theory, perhaps StarClan gave Cinderpelt a second life to not only become a Warrior, but to become Leader? Reasons This May Happen *She has all of the qualities the clan admires Reasons This May Not Happen *''She might be a medicine cat as well as a leader, like the tribe. Hollyleaf - Hollystar Though it is unlikely, if Hollyleaf IS alive, and IF she came back to ThunderClan ever and gave good reason for her being gone or something, maybe she would become deputy? She showed a lot of ambition to become leader before she left/died. Reasons This May Happen *''She is headstrong Reasons This May Not Happen *''She is dead.'' Ivypool - Ivystar Reasons This May Happen * She has a kind and caring personality Reasons This May Not Happen *She was pulled by Tigerstar's spirit into becoming kinda evil. Cloudtail - Cloudstar Reasons This May Happen *He is Firestars kin. YEET *''He dosn't belive in starclan.'' Sandstorm - Sandstar Reasons This May Happen *She is Firestars mate. Reasons This May Not Happen * It would seem unfair to the rest of the clan. Leafpool - Leafstar Reasons This May Happen *''Coming Soon'' Reasons This May Not Happen * She is a medicine cat Squirrelflight - Squirrelstar Reasons This May Happen *Coming soon Reasons This May Not Happen *''Coming Soon'' Millie - Milliestar? * I beg the Erins that this doesn't happen. O.O More Coming Soon Reasons This May Happen *''Coming Soon'' Reasons This May Not Happen She is a former kittypet that refuses to change her name. Dovewing - Dovestar Coming Soon Reasons This May Happen *''Coming Soon'' Reasons This May Not Happen *''She is young'' Thornclaw - Thornstar Reasons This May Happen * He is a older, respected cat in Thunderclan Reasons This May Not Happen * '' ''Coming Soon Thanks for going through and reading this! Category:Theories __FORCETOC__